mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Smithy
Smithy 'is final boss in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Summary '''Smithy is the main antagonist and final boss of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars and the titular leader of the Smithy Gang, an organization that attempts to rule over Mario's World during the events of the game. In order to do this, Smithy tried to get rid of the power of wishes from the world, and, in its stead, filled the world with weapons. He is a dark-grey mechanical creature that wears a gold crown and has an extremely long white beard; the Nintendo Player's Guide has compared his appearance to that of Santa Claus. He hails from another dimension, a dimension that is accessible by the gateway Exor. In his dimension, he resides in his Factory, where, day and night, Smithy creates anthropomorphic weapons which he uses against other worlds. It is also implied during the final battle that multiple versions of him were made, and that there were possibly plans to mass-produce him, due to the various heads littered in his final battle arena. Smithy's name is derived from the word "smith", which is someone who manipulates various metallic materials and metallic alloys, such as a blacksmith. A smith's workshop is sometimes called a smithy as well. Story Prior to his invasion, Smithy gets a giant sword, Exor to occupy Bowser's Keep, and Exor shatters the Star Road, the source of wishes in the world. Once there, Smithy defeats Bowser and the Koopa Troop and establishes his base of operations in Bowser's Keep of Mario's World (while Smithy's Factory remains the main headquarters of the Smithy Gang). Smithy then sends his lieutenants to retrieve the Star Pieces after learning the pieces have potential to restore wishes to the world. Smithy did not want anyone returning the Star Pieces to Star Road, as the road's recovery would allow the power of wishes to counter the power of the Smithy Gang's weapons and interfere with his attempt of world conquest. Attack Potency Smithy wields a giant metal sledgehammer in battle, which he uses with his right hand. The fingers of his left hand have been fitted with small projectile launchers which he uses to fire bullets at Mario and his allies. Some of Smithy's magical powers involve summoning a giant wooden sledgehammer to crush Mario and his allies and summoning meteors. In battle, Smithy is also aided by Smelter. Smelter produces molten metal from his mouth, which Smithy then shapes into Shypers, who will immediately enter the battle and begin attacking Mario's party. After Smithy is defeated, he becomes infuriated and begins slamming the floor with his sledgehammer. A few of his minions arrive, begging him to calm down and to stop smashing the floor (as the foundation was just built the day before). However, Smithy ignores their warnings and continues pounding the floor. As a result, the floor collapses; Mario, his allies, and Smithy fall into the basement of the factory. Once there, Smithy reveals his true form: a metal shape-shifter. Although his body remains the same, Smithy can now use his sledgehammer to turn his head into different forms. Smithy has five heads that he can change into: * The normal Head, which he uses to switch to the other heads. This head only remains during the first few turns of the battle. Once he first changes his head to a new form, his original head will never return aside from brief appearances in between form changes. * The Tank Head, which has extremely powerful physical attacks. It also has high physical defense and can attempt to KO a party member instantly. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword, Hawth Bowserth's skill is he gets angry, similar Smithy is switching Tank phase. * The Magic Head, which has the most powerful magical attacks in the game, but has weak defense. * The Mask Head, used for increased protection and defense. It boasts the highest physical defense. * The Treasure Head, which attacks Mario's party with a random status ailment. Personality Although originally depicted as a calm and collected leader, Smithy is revealed to be highly ill-tempered, as shown by his fit of rage upon being defeated the first time by Mario and his allies, which culminates in Smithy destroying his recently built headquarters. Additionally, in the aforementioned fit of rage, Smithy apparently destroys three of his henchmen who are simply trying to calm him down. Ultimately, Smithy is determined to achieve world conquest through the Smithy Gang, confident that his weapons can serve as the basis of his power. As such, Smithy attempts to prevent the restoration of wishes, since the Star Road and the dreams of individuals represent a direct threat to Smithy's reign. Skills (Notable) * Mega Drain: Smithy fires an unblockable pink laser that drains the target's energy. * Sledge: Smithy summons a giant pillar to crush his opponents. * Meteor Swarm: Smithy showers his foes with multiple star-shaped meteors. * Transmutation: Smithy is capable of turning hot liquid metal emitted from Smelter and inanimate objects into robots and enemies by hitting said objects with his hammer. * Transformations: In Smithy's True Form, he can transforms his head into four different forms; the Tank form, the Magic form, the Mystery Box form, and the Mask form. '-Magic Form:' A form where his magic abilities are drastically increased. * Arrow/Spear/Sword Rain: Smithy creates thousands of spears, swords, or arrows in the air and rains them down on his enemies. * Boulder: Attacks with an avalanche of mud and massive boulders. * Dark Star: One of the strongest spells, Smithy summon a giant star of darkness to crush his opponents. '-Tank Form:' Smithy gains a massive strength boost and he also gains the Magnum ability. * Magnum: Smithy fires a Golden Bullet Bill which is powerful enough to instantly KO his target. '-Mask Form:' Smithy gains a massive boost in defense and protection. * Recover: Smithy restores a significant amount of health. * Mega Recover: A more powerful variant of Recover where Smithy restore a large amount of health. * Shredder: Envelops the foe with a bright pink light and eliminates all beneficial status effects, even from equipment. '-Treasure Form:' This form gives Smithy the ability to inflict status alignment on his opponents. Skills (Fandom) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Healing, Summoning, Likely Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Likely Resistance to Extreme Cold (this skill exists on Ymir in SMRPG: Lotm's.), Cosmic Radiations, etc. Trivia * In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword: Smithy replaces powerful blacksmith Hawth Bowserth. Although he is not the last boss, he is the world boss in Muspelheim. Some of Smithy's skills may be the same in Hawth, but more powerful. * He is last boss in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. * Smithy is also featured in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword. However, before the battle with Hawth, this boss emerges. He was strengthened more than the original game and added new skills. Music Smithy in original game. Smithy in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword. Video Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Evil Villains Category:Arch-Villains Category:Characters Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Category:Shadow Demons